Défis en tout genre
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Des défis, des défis et encore des défis ! Je les posterais ici, pour vous faire profiter de mes conneries !  Attention tout de même, certains de ses défis peuvent qui sait, choquer les âmes les plus sensibles...  Yaoi Link/Ganondorf pour le premier


**U**ne petite explication s'impose je crois. (d'abord oui, je suis vivante, même si ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté. ***PAF***)

**S**ur un forum Rp Zelda, nous avons mis en place un système de défis pour que les membres puissent écrire avec certaines conditions (plus ou moins agréables) données par les autres membres. Du coup, j'en ai fait quelques uns, je les posterai donc dans cette fiction~

**Mots imposés:** Poêle, araignée, lampe, sexe  
><strong>Personnages imposés:<strong> Un couple Ganondorf/Link. °°  
><strong>Nombre de lignes imposées<strong>: 15  
><strong>Autres choses à ajouter?<strong> : J'me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Aah et puis c'est un gros délire hein, ne cherchez pas de trucs intelligent là-dedans. Ne cherchez pas non plus le caractère original des personnages ! ***RePAF***

****

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine d'une maison tranquille au bord de la forêt, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds semblait s'affairer à préparer un repas, à grands renforts de bruit de verre cassés et de jurons.<br>Link, car c'était bien lui, poussa un nouveau cri de colère devant l'énième plat raté qu'il était en train de préparer. Et hop ! Encore à la poubelle. Grommelant, il nettoya la _poêle_ à la va-vite et recommença un plat. Oeuf au plat et pâtes ça ira bien, même pour un repas d'anniversaire. Car oui, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. Le jour de son premier anniversaire de vie de couple avec Ganondorf.  
>Pardon ? Cela vous étonne? Et bien étonnez-vous, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?<br>Ne vous a-t 'on jamais dit que les contraires s'attiraient? Et bien dans ce cas-là, ils se sont effectivement attiré, et accrochés même. Au point de décider de vivre ensemble.  
>Les journées étaient loin d'être silencieuses et inactives. Chacun trouvait de quoi faire ou s'occuper. Et au pire, quand ils n'avaient pas d'idée, cela se terminait soit par une dispute, soit par une nuit bien remplie dont je vous passerais les détails, si vous me l'excusez. (Une autre fois peut être...)<p>

Reprenons plutôt notre histoire là où nous l'avions laissé.

Link s'affairait dans la cuisine a essayer de préparer quelque chose de mangeable quand soudain, une ombre noire se déplaça furtivement sur le sol. Le jeune homme ne la vit pas tout de suite, la bestiole attendant le bon moment pour terroriser sa victime. Le blond se retourna en sifflotant, et tomba nez à nez avec une affreuse, abominable, abjecte... _araignée_ d'à peine 5cm de diamètre.  
>Le cri qui raisonna dans la cuisine en fit trembler les murs et éclater la pauvre <em>lampe<em> qui n'avait rien demandé, alors que l'arachnide retournait de là où elle venait, fière de son coup. Ayant entendu le hurlement de son amant, Ganondorf arriva en courant dans la cuisine, affolé. il retrouva un Link en pleurs et en tablier au beau milieu de la cuisine. Celui-ci lui raconta son affreuse rencontre avec la petite bête et le Seigneur du Malin dut reconnaître que pour un héros ayant sauvé le monde et buter des monstres énormes, c'était pas très raisonnable d'avoir peur d'une simple araignée...  
>Le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler, Link se blottit contre le large torse du Gerudo, dont les pensées étaient à présent tournés vers tout autre chose qu'un simple repas... Un peu plus lubrique que ça d'ailleurs, puisque le mot <em>Sexe<em> se mit à clignoter dans son esprit, des images interdites aux mineurs accompagnant cette illumination.  
>Prenant Link dans ses bras, Ganondorf poussa un petit rire et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre, tant pis pour le repas, le héros du temps sera le sien...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Oui, c'est court, mais 15 lignes, c'est peu ! xD**

**Pauvre Link qui affronte toutes les plus grosses bestioles d'Hyrule et qui a peur d'une petite araignée quand même...**

**Pour laisser un commentaire, c'est le petit bouton là-dessous~ **


End file.
